plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Crazy Dave
Crazy Dave is the deuteragonist in the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series. During Adventure Mode, Crazy Dave serves as a sort of narrator, introducing the player to certain levels and explaining some of the mini-games and bonus levels. He is later abducted by a Bungee Zombie on level 5-10 right before he can tell the player Dr. Zomboss' weakness. He also has a shop called Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies that he runs from the back of his car, once the player finds his car keys (after level 3-4). He sells several plant upgrades, extra defenses, and Zen Garden items. He is never seen without a pot on his head. When re-playing Adventure Mode, Crazy Dave will randomly pick three of the player's plants for each level, which cannot be switched out, but quitting and reloading the game makes him choose three different ones. Crazy Dave will buy a Magic Taco, found only on level 4-4 of the first play-through of Adventure Mode, for $1000. He will also reward the player with two Marigolds of random colors when the Zen Garden is unlocked, as well as five bags of fertilizer. Marigolds cost $2,500 at Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies and a five-pack of fertilizer is only $750. Crazy Dave appears in Plants vs. Zombies 2 after beating Player's House - Day 4. After the player gets a hot sauce, he wants to borrow for his taco. He said it was amazing and he wanted to eat it again. To do this, he has a new friend named Penny, a time machine that can travel through time. After that, the real trip has started, first in Ancient Egypt. Audio These are the audios of Crazy Dave used in Plants vs. Zombies. BECAUSE I'M CRAAAAAAAZY! The sound that Crazy Dave makes when he says "BECAUSE I'M CRAAAAAAAZY!". Short Speeches The short speeches of Crazy Dave. Long Speeches The long speeches of Crazy Dave. Extra Long Speeches The extra long speeches of Crazy Dave. Screams The screams of Crazy Dave. Gallery Trivia *Crazy Dave is based on real-life game designer and former PopCap employee David Rohrl. The sandaled feet, scruffy facial features, and even the car cluttered with board games are all nods to Rohrl's own peculiarities. Rohrl still frequents PopCap parties with a pot on his head. He is acknowledged as a "Special Thanks" in the Plants vs. Zombies credits. *In the credits song Zombies on Your Lawn Crazy Dave is seen being held upside-down by a Bungee Zombie (probably the same one as in 5-10), but his pot does not fall off his head. *Crazy Dave is much taller than most Zombies,even though the zombies are undead humans. *There are only five times the saucepan is ever seen off his head in the entire game. The first is while he is introducing Level 1-5. The second is when he recommends the full game in the free trial. The third is after buying the Magic Taco in Level 4-4. The fourth is when you buy the last plant from his shop and he gives you the achievement Morticulturalist. The first four times, he says "BECAUSE I'M CRRRRRRRAAAAAZY!!!", his saucepan flies up in the air, does a flip, and falls back on his head. The only other time the saucepan is off his head is when he is kidnapped by the Bungee Zombie before battling Dr. Zomboss, when his pot is seen tumbling to the ground. **In the iPhone/iPad versions, his hat comes off each time he gets bacon. **Also in the iPhone/iPad versions, his hat comes off at the end of his speech when he introduces Last Stand. **In Plants vs. Zombies 2, his hat comes off after he eats his taco, in the dialouge before the battle with the Zombot Sharktronic Sub, and in the dialouge when he introduces Tiki Torch-er. *If the player hangs around long enough in his shop without doing anything, he might say random things, such as: "I eat food off the floor!" **He says four random things: "I eat food off the floor!", "ACT NOW! I'M CRRRRRRAAAAAZY!!!!!", "All Twiddydinkies are priced to move!", and "Our prices are unbelievable!!!" *In the last level, before he gets abducted by the Bungee Zombie, while trying to recall Dr. Zomboss's weakness he mentions the Konami Code (up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right), but he quickly realizes it is the wrong thing and moves on. **The code, (up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A, alternate version of the Konami code) if entered in-game, a popping sound is heard. *An easter egg in Valve's Left 4 Dead 2 in The Passing can be found in the Underground level. It contains graffiti that says "Looking for an M60? Come see me. - Crazy Dave". *Crazy Dave's Pot is available as a Hat for your avatar in the Xbox Live Marketplace. It costs 160 Microsoft Points. His shoes are also available for the same price. *Crazy Dave is said to put lawn ornaments on the lawn in the Xbox Live Arcade version, although he is never seen actually doing it. The ornaments somehow get there. *According to himself, Crazy Dave used to be known as the "Fog Man" because he jumps out of the fog and scares people. *Crazy Dave's left eye is much larger than his right eye. **His left eye is also looking down and blinks. *There is a glitch in the DS version that when Adventure Mode starts the second time, Crazy Dave's three random seeds are never actually random, and will remain the same per individual level regardless of how many times the DS system is restarted. * In the Plants vs. Zombies: Lawnmageddon comic book, it is mentioned he "speaks Crazy Dave" and "its own language". **This may be due to the fact that PopCap found it easier to do while programming the game. *Crazy Dave appears on the achievement, Second Life and is on the Steam version's Home Lawn Security icon. *On the DS version, Crazy Dave will be seen on the top screen every time he talks. *It is unknown where Crazy Dave lives, as the only house seen belongs to the player. **It is possible he lives out his car, however it seems to be locked until you get his car key after winning 3-4. **However, in the second Plants vs. Zombies 2 trailer, it is shown that he lives in a house. **In Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, it is shown that Crazy Dave lives in a mansion. *Crazy Dave is abducted by a Bungee Zombie at the start of Level 5-10. In Level 5-5, he states that the Bungee Zombies are his least favorite of the zombies. This is a form of foreshadowing. *According to the game sprites, there is a Crazy Dave Zombie, which is actually just a larger version of the Bungee Zombie's sprites, used for the Bungee Zombie that abducts Crazy Dave. This is so the large Bungee Zombie that abducts Crazy Dave doesn't appear blurry or pixelated. *It is unknown if there are other neighbors other than Crazy Dave. *Crazy Dave apparently loves bacon, as shown in the iOS/DSiWare versions of the game, and in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, as he has a Bacon Tree. *In the XBLA version, there is a trailer on the zombie's side that can be seen on the plant selection screen on a Day level, this trailer could possibly be where Crazy Dave lives. **Although it does not explain why the zombies attack your house, as the zombies seem to be closer to the trailer. **In Plants vs. Zombies 2 trailer, he is shown to own a house of his own and also revealed to be a hero (A newspaper with his picture has the headline "CRAZY MAN SAVES WORLD") and a genius as he invented a time machine. A house that can be assumed to be his is also shown in the song Wabby Wabbo. *All of Crazy Dave's speeches can be accessed via LawnStrings if you patch the main.pak file. *According to the latest ''Plants vs. Zombies'' iOS update, "Crazy Dave now has the ability to send you messages from anywhere." These messages are most likely the Plants vs. Zombies 2 transmissions on the main menu. *In the Player's Town, Crazy Dave is seen as "Townsperson" instead of "Crazy Dave," unlike Matilda and Burt, who are seen under their respective name. *His surname and age are still unknown. *In Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, Crazy Dave claimed that he does not like cherries and asks the player to not to tell it to them. *In Plants vs. Zombies 2, Crazy Dave has a visible dent on the top of his saucepan. *His hair can be shown when saying "BECAUSE I'M CRAAAAAZY!". *Before the initial battle in Ancient Egypt - Day 25 (which is part of the Plants vs. Zombies 2 1.9 update), Dr. Zomboss refers to Crazy Dave as David. **Dr. Zomboss also tries to infer there were brains in Crazy Dave's taco. ***Before the battle begins, however, Crazy Dave said he could not remember what was actually in the taco, but remembers there was not any meat in it at all after the player defeats the level. *Before the initial battle in Far Future - Day 25, Dr. Zomboss talks about how useful Crazy Dave is to the player. But apparently, he is a sleeper agent and will 'turn against the player upon saying "Hypno-Zombnosis". **Crazy Dave then arrives and wants to borrow the player's brains, but then says he meant to say hot sauce. *Crazy Dave makes an Easter egg appearance in Plague Inc. Sometimes, a news article will flash up on the World News, and sometimes it will say: "'Crazy Dave' convicted of garden center robbery". *It is unknown if "Crazy" in his name is part of his actual name. *Crazy Dave is voiced by Orion Acaba. *Crazy Dave Sand statue in Sweaty Palms resembles him as "Aphrodite the Goddess of Beauty". *In Plants vs Zombies, when exiting Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies, the player can see a glitch where it looks like Crazy Dave is holding the advertisement sign. Crazy Dave also commands the Plants in Garden Warfare. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures characters Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition